dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the primary antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls and a villain in Dimensional Clash IX. A super-genius chimpanzee, Mojo Jojo seeks to subjugate the city of Townsville and eventually take over the world. Appearance Mojo Jojo is a green-skinned, black-furred chimpanzee with an enormous brain that bursts out of his head (which must be contained within a dome). He wears a traditional villainous outfit, what with the boots and the cape, and speaks in a bad Japanese accent. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Superior intellect Personality Mojo, for the most part, does whatever he wants. He doesn't follow the rules, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's also something of a loner, and dislikes being surrounded by humans, and to be bothered in the middle of his experiments and plans. However, he has no problem with being assisted if the situation calls for it. Unlike most villains, Mojo is smart enough not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls, and therefore uses his gadgets and plans to keep up with them. Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of scheming. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, and building model ships. Mojo is also quite sophisticated, despite his persistent desire to rule the world. He tends to act cordial and friendly to other citizens and strangers when not committing crimes, as well as showing good manners, and is not openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also surprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and sometimes even manages to make friendly conversations with them, when they're not fighting. Mojo also has a sense of honor (albeit a twisted one). In the movie, he sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them. He's able to help people, but usually only if he gets something out of it, or if it's in his self interests. However, he once helped the Powerpuff Girls get rid of Professor Utonium as a teammate, despite the fact he had nothing to gain from the arrangement. Despite Mojo's intelligence and seemingly refined behavior, he has moments where he slips into an almost berserker rage, sometimes regressing to his more animal like traits as seen in The Rowdyruff Boys. However, as seen in Forced Kin, if he is able to channel or atleast direct his anger, he can become even more powerful than the Powerpuff Girls himself. Though these outbursts are seldom seen and only occur when Mojo is pushed to his breaking point. Pre-Clash Biography Mojo Jojo is a supervillain in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is constantly plotting to take over the world and/or destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is one of the more successful villains in the series, as he defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes including Mr. Mojo's Rising, Los Dos Mojos and Mo Job, and managed to rule the world in Monkey See, Doggie Do and The Powerpuff Girls Rule. Diabolical, cunning and menacing, Mojo is a genius evil mastermind who is determined to rule the world and destroy everything that stands in his way, including the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville , and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy/laser weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. He is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie." Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo Jojo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivete. Notable Actions Nirn After Zalgo eliminates the Yin, Mojo Jojo is there to pick up the fallen equipment. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:EropsToad Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chimpanzees Category:Mammalia Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:Conquerors Category:Newcomers Category:Cartoon Category:Male Category:Cartoon Network